


It's just another love story

by Chizuru_2120



Series: It's just another love story [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, Rating May Change, T: It's Just Another Love Story, suezu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: It's just another love story. (Glance at the title).





	It's just another love story

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine and just a fiction. Unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language. So, be prepared.

Jun tapped his pen on the table, trying to control his annoyed feeling due to one man name Ohno Satoshi. The said man himself asked to meet with Jun at the university cafeteria but still there's no sign of the man yet. Jun looked at his watch and noticed that he had another ten minutes to wait before he need to attend his class.

Jun finished his last sip of the coffee, clean up the table and put his books back into his bag. He sighs, ready to take a leave for his class. As he walked by the university ground, he kept thinking of the way to make Ohno paid for this.

Jun was deep in his thoughts as he climbed up the stairs to his class. He didn't notice a man running down the stairs in rush. Everything happens so fast. They collided with each other, making them fell down the stairs.

Jun groans in pain. His back felt terrible. He felt something squished him and as he opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of liquid brown eyes that stares into his eyes. Jun was startle, unable to decipher the situation or the feeling of why his heart beats faster.

The shorter man looked shocked too and after a moment, the man scrambled from on top of Jun. Jun managed to back into reality and tried to stand but the pain in his back restrained him from doing so.

"Argh," Jun groans, his hand went straight to his back.

"Are you okay?" the shorter man asked, eyeing Jun with a careful eyes.

"Do I look okay to you?" Jun yelled but regretted it immediately when he saw the shorter man flinched away, his eyes doing something that made Jun's heart beating again.

"I'm sorry," the shorter man apologized and Jun can clearly see the honesty there.

"It's okay," Jun grunted, "Help me. I can't stand at all."

The shorter man looked hesitated for a while before he put his bag down and slowly went to Jun's side and put his arm around Jun's waist. Jun put his arm around the shorter man's shoulder and felt how thin he was in his arm. Jun wondered if the man could help him standing after all. But they managed it slowly and the man laid Jun to stand against the wall to get his bag and Jun's.

Jun eyed the corridor and silently grateful that the corridor was empty, otherwise his pride would be hurt to be seen in this uncool condition. The shorter man hesitantly went to Jun's side once again.

"Bring me to my hostel room," Jun said as they started walking, slowly as the shorter man had a bad time trying to balance Jun with their bags.

"Shouldn't we go the infirmary first?" the man said, looking at Jun through his messy hair.

"It's okay, my room is nearer than the infirmary."

The man looked like he wanted to say more but decided against it. They took time to walk to Jun's room. Luckily, Jun's hostel building had an elevator so the man laid Jun against the elevator's wall and stay apart from Jun again, looking anywhere besides Jun. Jun noticed how uncomfortable the man was when they had the body contact since earlier. Jun wondered about it but decided that the man just uncomfortable being so close to a stranger.

As they almost reach Jun's floor, the man get to Jun's side again and when the door opened, they slightly made it past the almost close door.

"Keys, in the side pocket of my bag," Jun said as they reached Jun's room. The man nods and struggled to grab the keys but before he managed, the door opened.

"Matsujun! What happened?" his roommate asked and immediately help him and the shorter man into the room. They laid Jun on the bed and Jun sighs in relieve.

"What happened?" his roommate asked, glancing at the shorter man standing awkwardly not far from the door.

"I fell from the stairs," Jun groaned again as he straightened his body, "He helped me," added Jun, nodding at the man.

"I'm sorry again," the man bowed, "Is there anything that I can help?"

"It's okay, you helped me enough."

"But, I," the man struggling with his words but he kept quiet as he failed to say the right word.

"It's okay, thanks," Jun smiled, his anger about the incident already forgotten.

"Take a seat first," Jun's roommate said but the man shook his head.

"It's okay," the man said, handing Jun his bag before quickly walked to the door. He stopped in front of the door as he remembered about something. The man then dig his bag for a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbled something on the paper and then turned back to Jun.

"Here," the man handed the paper to Jun. Jun was startled that he just eyeing the man.

"What is this?" asked Jun.

"My number, in case you want to compensate me for anything," the man said fast, left the paper in Jun's hand, walked to the door and disappeared before Jun managed to say anything.

"Wow," his roommate chuckled.

"Shut up, Sho," Jun scolded him, his eyes remained on the paper. Somehow, the short man left something in his heart.

*

Jun opened his eyes and heard the noises outside his room. He looked at the clock and noticed that Sho had finished his class. He managed to get three hours of sleep after the incident earlier. Jun still felt the pain on his back but it felt better now.

"Matsujun~~~~!"

Jun closed his eyes hearing the voice.

"Aiba! Don't squishes him, his back is in pain!" Sho scolded the owner of the voice and Jun was thankful to his roommate.

"Matsujun~~~, poor you," he heard Aiba's voice besides him and opened his eyes.

"Shut up, you're noisy."

"Aww, Matsujun is already getting better," Aiba said cheerfully, ignoring Jun's sharp voice.

"Are you okay?" Ohno asked, he sat besides Aiba on the floor near Jun's bed.

"Better," said Jun, "But perhaps you should worry about yourself old man! Where are you this morning?"

"Sorry, I overslept," Ohno chuckled.

"What?" Jun stared wide eyed at the man, "And why didn't you wake up your roommate?" Jun glared at Aiba who just smiling wider.

"I don't know he promised to meet you. He didn't tell me," Aiba shrugged and Jun only sighs, already getting used to his friends antics.

"Here," Sho handed Aiba and Ohno the cold teas. He handed Jun a stack of pills.

"For your back," added Sho when Jun kept eyeing him and not getting the pills.

"Is it safe?" asked Jun. Sho rolled his eyes and just put the pills in Jun's hand.

"Where did you get this?" asked Jun again, looking at the pills.

"A verrrryyyy cute guy give it to us when we just want to get in the elevator earlier," explained Aiba, his mouth full with the cookies Sho gave him.

"It's the man that send you back this morning," said Sho, "And his name is Ninomiya Kazunari."

"How do you know?" Jun asked, trying to ignore the beats in his heart by knowing the man's name.

"I know Matsujun is interested so I did some investigation," Sho smiled a smug smile.

"Yep, he's cute, it's Matsujun's type," added Aiba in which Ohno nodded approvingly.

"I'm not interested! And he isn't cute!" Jun denied quickly but the other three just smirked.

"Student council president sure is scary, to dig information about someone in this huge university" Aiba make a horror face and then giggled with Ohno who nodded to him.

"It's easy to know anyway. He's the prodigy of music department," added Sho.

"Seriously? Doesn't look like that at all," Jun said in disbelief. The man looked nothing like a prodigy. With his messy hair, messy clothes and dark aura, he looked more like an otaku instead.

"It's true. He's the most talented and very popular in music department but he prefer to be by himself. Many said that he hardly had any friends at all. He's also the only person in music department that received a full scholarship and qualified to stay at the hostel like us but he chose to stay outside instead. The reason for it is unknown."

"Wow! As expected of the great detective Sakurai Sho," Aiba clapped his hand.

"Thank you, thank you," Sho entertained Aiba and Ohno just chuckled seeing them. He's the man of few words after all.

"There's more," added Sho, "His main is piano but he's also brilliant with guitar and other instruments as well and I heard before he enrolled here, he learn to play the instruments by himself without proper education."

"Wow, seriously just wow," Jun managed to say. He really shouldn't judge a book by its cover anymore after this.

"But Sho- chan, I know you're the president but how you managed to get this so many information?" asked Ohno, looking weirdly at Sho.

"I asked Higashiyama- san directly," Sho shrugged.

"What? You asked the head of music department yourself?"

"Why not?"

"Are you a president or a stalker?" Jun asked, gaining the laughs from Aiba and Ohno.

That night, Jun's eyes hardly managed to sleep. His brain kept on replaying the incident in the morning and his back still hurting although it's slightly healed. Thanks to the pill that Sho forced him to take after dinner.

His mind danced around the number on the paper that still nestled between the pages of his book. He absentmindedly grabbed the book and pulled the paper. He stared at the paper for a moment before finally slipped it back in the book and went back to his battle to sleep.

*

Jun opened his eyes at the sounds of Sho around him. Sho immediately noticed him and show an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" said Sho, getting ready to attend his class. Jun shrugged him, muttering 'it's okay, he looked at the clock and his eyes widened.

"Sho! Why you didn't wake me up? I'm late!" Jun carefully try to sit and he felt a sting on his back but he ignored it.

"What? I thought you aren't going to the class. You're still in pain!" Sho helped Jun that trying hard to stand up.

"I already absent from yesterday class, I can't miss it again today. Furthermore, I don't have a sick leave, remember?" Jun grunted as he making his way to the bathroom at the back.

Sho shook his head at the stubbornness of his roommate but that's Jun that he know, he was really serious about everything. Sho sat on the chair, waiting for Jun to finish bathing. Not more than ten minutes after, Jun was already done getting ready with his bag. Sho chuckled noticing that this was the fastest time that Jun managed to get ready. His roommate usually need thirty minutes to get ready with his best appearance.

"Here we go," Sho helped Jun walked to the door and opened the door.

"Wah!" both Jun and Sho screamed at the dark figure in front of them. The figure wore a black parka with a hood on his head. His messy hair covered his eyes, he was fidgeting with his hands and his pants ripped. Not to mentioned his torn sneakers.

"Good morning," the figure greeted them with his quiet voice and they immediately noticed the voice from yesterday.

"You scared us Ninomiya- kun!" Sho said in which Ninomiya muttered 'sorry'.

"What is it?" Jun asked, his tone harsh and Sho nudged him although Sho knew there's no venom at all in Jun's harsh tone.

"I thought I need to help you to class," Ninomiya said, finally meeting Jun's eyes.

"It's okay, I have Sho," Jun quickly said and Sho nudged him again, harder this time.

"Ouch! It's hurt Sho!"

"How long have you waited here?" Sho asked instead, seeing Ninomiya looked cold.

"Thirty minutes," Ninomiya answered nonchalantly.

"Thirty minutes? Why don't you knocked?" asked Sho and Ninomiya just shrugged.

"So, I leave Matsujun with you, okay?" Sho said then, smiling at Jun. Ninomiya nodded.

"Oi, Sho!" Jun yelled but Sho already escaped as soon as Ninomiya stood besides Jun.

They remained silent after being ditched by Sho until Jun remembered that he will be late for his class. He walked away, ignoring Ninomiya but Ninomiya silently followed behind Jun that was struggling.

"You don't have to help me, you know," Jun said as they entered the elevator.

"It's my fault, right? So I need to make it up to you."

"You already apologized and I already forgive you."

"Still, I feel bad that I hurt you," Ninomiya looked at Jun, trying to convey his sincerity and Jun was lost of words.

"I have my friends, okay. They're willing to help me," Jun said as they left the elevator, failing to see the hurt in Ninomiya's eyes.

"Are you ashamed to be seen walking with me?" Ninomiya asked, his voice quiet that Jun took time to finally registered the words.

"What? It's not like that," Jun denied. It is the truth, it never crossed his mind at all.

"I'm sorry then, I forgot about your pride," Ninomiya said before bowing and ran from Jun. Jun was startled. He stood still on his feet looking at Ninomiya retreating back.

"Damn it!" Jun cursed loudly, earning the look from the people walking around him but Jun ignored them. His mind only remembering Ninomiya's sad eyes.

*

Jun sighed again, burying his face in his arms. He felt like shouting right now and he felt mad at the world but he knew the blame is on him. A hand touched his shoulder and Jun tilted up his head to meet with Sho, Ohno and Aiba smiling faces.

"You look terrible, Matsujun," said Sho as they sat on the chair. The cafe was almost empty since it's already past the lunch time.

"Yeah, and I feel terrible," Jun sighed again, burying his face back into his arms.

"What happened? I heard from Shun- kun that you were absent from class again," said Ohno.

"Eh? You didn't go to the class?" Sho was shocked, "Didn't Ninomiya helped you to the class?"

Jun groaned hearing the name that already made his life miserable.

"No, I don't go and it's because of that Ninomiya!" Jun lifted his head and ran his hands on his face. "It's my fault, actually" added Jun silently, looking dejected.

"What happened?"

Jun shook his head, "I'm a jerk."

"No, you are not," denied Ohno kindly. Aiba and Sho nodded in supporting.

"You can tell us, we can help, right?" Aiba offered again.

"I- I hurt him," Jun said finally, "He just want to help but my stupid pride pushed him away and bravo to me, I managed to hurt a person that I barely know."

Ohno patted his shoulder.

"After he left, I felt terrible. I felt like I'm the biggest jerk in the world and I couldn't focus anymore and then I find myself sitting here. And I already sat here for hours already."

"Luckily we knew where's your favourite spot, right?" Aiba said cheerfully and Jun found himself calming a little.

"You can apologise to him," Ohno said simply.

"I don't think he wanted to see me again."

"You can always try, right? Are you really regret it?"

"Yes."

"Then, you need to work hard in regained his forgiveness."

"But, I barely know him, right? Why should I?"

"It doesn't matter. If you're in fault, you need to make up for it," scolded Sho.

"Okay, okay," Jun said, "But how?"

"First, you had his number and the rest you can think by yourself."

"Fine, I get it."

"Matsujun, you clearly want to see him again. I know," Aiba wriggled his eyebrows to Jun.

"I'm not!"

"You are," Ohno nodded and took a sip of his ice latte.

As by cue, Ninomiya appeared at the cafe's door with a big guitar case behind him. Jun thought that he looked smaller like that and - he's adorable. Wait, scratch that.

Ninomiya didn't notice them as they sat at the back of the cafe and went straight to order his coffee at the counter.

"Matsujun, hurry up," Aiba nudged him, managed to snap Jun from his thought.

"Wait, I can't stand fast okay, calm down," Jun slowly stood with Aiba's help.

"It's okay, you got time, he is waiting for his coffee," Sho calmed him. Jun nodded and slowly making his way to where Ninomiya was. Ninomiya was unaware of the figure slowly getting near him as he was busy looking at his hands. He only noticed when Jun was besides him and panicked as he saw Jun.

"Erm," Jun tried to say but Ninomiya already flee away with a speed of light, leaving his coffee and the still standing Jun.

*

Jun tossed his head again, unable to sleep. This is the second night he was having a hard time to sleep and it's because of that Ninomiya Kazunari. Jun remembered how hurt his heart felt when Ninomiya ran away from him at the cafe this afternoon. And still he didn't blame Ninomiya for leaving. After Ninomiya left, he stood still until Aiba got him and helped him to sit again. Ohno kindly paid for Ninomiya coffee and gave it to Jun. But Jun couldn't drink it at all. He just stared at it until his friends knocked him out from his misery and helped him to went back to his room.

Jun stared at the number on the paper again. The paper almost crumbled in his hand. Jun silently chanted the number in his heart. Somehow, it calmed him a little. Jun grabbed his phone. He typed the number and save it before continued staring at the phone.

The pills work. Thanks. And,

I'm sorry.

Matsumoto.

He typed the text but his finger hovered on the send button, hesitating to send the text. Jun weighing several thought in his mind. But none of it seemed satisfying. He took a deep breath before finally hit the send button. His heart beat frantically, making him unable to sleep more.

Ninomiya didn't reply and Jun fell asleep waiting for it.

*

Jun eyed everyone that passed by in front of the cafeteria. He knew most of the student will walked by here as the cafeteria located near the entrance gate. It's also a bonus that music department was in the building in front of the cafeteria. Jun never paid any attention of that building before although his department was in the building next to it but now he eyed the building closely. The reason solely of the short man named Ninomiya Kazunari.

Jun rubbed his back slowly, remembering how his heart fell noticing that Ninomiya didn't reply to his message last night. He woke up this morning with an eager feeling as he checked his phone but he just received a message from Ohno saying that they will meet later at their usual ramen place for dinner.

His back was getting better, thanks to the pills and his practice of right posture when sleeping but making his way to the class this morning was still painful. He could walk faster now but it's still a torture to climb the stairs although Sho was there to help him. After the class, he went straight to the cafeteria alone as Sho was still having a class right now.

It's almost an hour already since he sat here but there's still no sign of Ninomiya. Jun prayed hard that Ninomiya will be having a class today or else he needed to ask Sho to investigate. And that will be an embarrassment to show how desperate he was.

He wondered about it too. Why was he working so hard to gain Ninomiya's forgiveness, why Ninomiya's sad eyes bothered him that much or why he felt like he wanted to have Ninomiya in his life. It's all didn't make sense.

Jun was lost in his thoughts when finally a small figure with a big guitar case behind him made his way to the building. Jun almost didn't notice him and when he did, Ninomiya was already reached the building. Jun struggled to stand and then he walked to the building, hoping that he can still caught on Ninomiya.

Jun wandered along the hallway and noticed Ninomiya's back entered one of the room at the end of the hallway. He sighed in relieved realizing that he didn't need to climb any stairs anymore. Jun walked along the hallway, trying to look not so out of place to the eyes of the passing students. As he reached at the end of the hallway, he was greeted by a beautiful melody. Jun halted on his step, trying to focus on the melody. After a moment, the sound stopped. Jun walked near to the door and peeked inside through the glass part on the door.

There, he saw Ninomiya's small back hunched over a piano in the middle of the room. There's no one there and Ninomiya looked really absorbed in his music as he started playing again. Jun watched as Ninomiya's fingers ran along the keys and his back danced along the music.

Jun forgot to breath.

He just stood there watching, unable to think. Along the way, he unconsciously turned the knob and pushed the door opened, making Ninomiya stopped playing and turned back to him. Jun felt regret at the loss of the beautiful melody and then panicked when he saw Ninomiya eyes widened looking at him.

"What do you want?" Ninomiya asked after he saw Jun having trouble to make any move.

"Erm," Jun trying to collect himself, slightly disappointed at Ninomiya's tone. Ninomiya just stared at him, his eyes displayed so many emotions that Jun unable to decipher. Jun made his way into the room slowly, noticing that Ninomiya flinched away slightly.

"I want to apologize," said Jun, looking into the eyes.

"For what?"

"For being rude to you yesterday."

"I'm not angry."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ninomiya nodded and after a while turned from Jun, looking back at the piano keys. Jun fidgeting on his feet, at loss of what to do. Ninomiya already accepted his forgiveness, but Jun still didn't feel satisfied.

"Is there anything more?" Ninomiya asked without looking at him, busying himself with his music sheets, "You better leave before anyone see us together."

Jun snapped at that, feeling angry that Ninomiya was still hurt because of that. Jun walked as fast as he can to Ninomiya and stood behind him. Ninomiya turned to look at him, looking scared.

"I said I'm sorry about that! I don't mean it like that," Jun almost yelled but managed to control his temper.

"And I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are not angry, but you are still hurt."

"No, I'm not," Ninomiya turned away from him, trying to hide his emotion. Jun sighed and slowly sat beside Ninomiya.

"Please, forgive me," Jun pleaded, his hand gently took Ninomiya's hand. Ninomiya tried to free himself but Jun stubbornly hold it.

"I, I said it's okay, I already forgive you."

"Do you really?" Jun stared into Ninomiya's eyes, hoping that Ninomiya wouldn't turn away from him. He stared until finally he saw Ninomiya's eyes turned calm and Jun felt relieve as he finally saw the real forgiveness there.

"I forgive you," Ninomiya smiled and Jun found his heart doing crazy things again.

"Thanks," Jun smiled back, feeling disappointed when Ninomiya took his hand away.

"I'm Matsumoto Jun," said Jun after a while, realizing that he still didn't introduce himself yet.

"I'm Nino."

"Okay," Jun nodded, realizing that Ninomiya didn't bother to gave his full name. Jun already knew it anyway.

"My class will start after this," Ninomiya said as he looked at the clock. Jun nodded and realized that he was late for his class too.

"Ah, me too," Jun stood, making his way to the door. Ninomiya chuckled and Jun swore that it's the most beautiful sound that he ever heard in his short life.

"See you tomorrow!" Jun said, opening the door.

"For what?"

"You said you want to help me, so help me walk to my class tomorrow. My back is still in pain."

Ninomiya looked thoughtful for a while before answered, "Okay."

Jun smiled hearing Ninomiya's answer and he felt like he can ran as he made his way to the class.

*

Jun was making his way to the cafe near the train station. His back was getting better. Thanks to the pills given by Ninomiya and also the good rest he had. Ninomiya kept his promise to help Jun going to his classes. He also waited for Jun to finish his classes and helped Jun getting back to his room or any place that Jun wished.

Now that his back was healing, he tried to hide it as good as he can because he's afraid that Ninomiya would not stay by his side anymore. He's selfish but it's hard to admit to Ninomiya and to ask him to stay.

Jun smiled as he saw a penguin mascot wandering in front of the cafe and handing out the pamphlet. He waved at the mascot as soon as the mascot turned to him. Jun had always loved mascot ever since he's a kid. And this penguin was special in his heart. Jun patted the penguin as he passed by to the counter.

"Ah, Matsumoto- san, welcome!" the girl at the counter greeted him. Jun was a regular here that the workers already knew him.

"Becky- chan, give me the usual, okay?"

"Okay! Wait for a while," Becky smiled and turned to prepare Jun's order. After a while, Becky handed him the order. Jun paid and walked to his usual seat outside of the cafe. Besides him, the penguin kept on giving the pamphlet to the passerby. The penguin made a signal for Jun to wait and Jun nodded, enjoying his meal.

Then, a note was put on his table, given by the penguin that hurriedly went back to his position.

Sorry, busy today.

Jun smiled reading the note. It's his way of communication with the penguin. He never knew the identity of the penguin but he's been 'friends' with the penguin since three months ago. He was sure that the penguin was always the same person because he's been 'talking' with the penguin since his first miserable visit at the cafe back then.

Jun tried to restrain his tears as he watched Satomi's back walked away from him. Luckily, he was sitting, otherwise his buckled knees will betrayed him. His knuckles whitened by his firm grip on the cafe's chair.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto- kun, I don't feel that way about you," remembering Satomi's words just minutes ago clenched his heart painfully. It's even more painful to remember Satomi's emotionless eyes looking straight into him.

Jun could only blamed his self by making the stupid mistake. He knew deep in his heart that Satomi didn't love him the way he loved her. She was his dream. He already loved her ever since he laid his eyes on her during their high school entrance ceremony. Jun had done many things to make her realize but it cleared now that she realized Jun's effort but she ignored it because she didn't feel the same. He held onto that feeling for years until now. Until he was in his last year at the university. Reunion with his high school friends will be awkward after this.

A single tear escaped from his eye and Jun angrily wiped it away. The cafe was almost empty and Jun was glad. Jun tried to restrain the tears again but failed. The tears ran down his cheeks and Jun managed to hide his face in his arms. Somehow, he didn't care if he looked pathetic crying at the almost empty cafe.

Suddenly, something patted his head. Jun startled and looked at the intruder. It was the penguin. Jun looked helplessly at the penguin but the penguin just continued patting his head. Jun didn't have the energy to even feel angry and the penguin's touch was somehow comforting. Jun hide his face again in his arms and cried again, letting go of all his emotion and pride. Jun didn't realize back then how the penguin managed to block the view of peoples towards Jun. He only realized the warmth as the penguin stayed until his tears stopped.

The penguin sat in front of Jun. Jun was startled from his memory and noticed that the penguin already finished his job. Although he was a regular, Jun only came during this time in the late afternoon on Fridays. It's because that's the only time that the penguin will be at the cafe. And the cafe was far from his university for him to come frequently.

Something good happened?

The penguin handed Jun the note.

Why?

Jun wrote back.

You look happy.

Jun smiled and Ninomiya's face appeared. It's weird that it's only several days that he met Ninomiya but he can easily associated happiness with the shorter man already.

Not telling~

The penguin 'humph' and turned from Jun, trying to look angry.

Miser.

The penguin wrote then, earning a laugh from Jun.

Geez, I will tell you. Only if you get me the refill.

Jun shook his coffee cup in front of the penguin. The penguin looked at Jun, trying to show dissatisfaction but then grabbed Jun's cup. The penguin came back later with Jun coffee.

Now, tell me.

The penguin wrote as Jun sipped on his coffee.

Jun smiled as he wrote back.

I think I'm in love again.


End file.
